Warcraft: Rise of the Moon Knight
by kingofbeasts
Summary: Five months after the War of the Frozen Throne, a new hero rises with an opportunity to stop the Scourge. Will he succeed? please R&R!I will now add DOTA Characters into the mix!:D


This is my first fanfic…go figure…:D

Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft. Period.

Warcraft: Rise of the Moon Knight

Author: kingofbeasts

Prologue

After the War of the Frozen Throne

Defeat…

Occurs when one loses a battle in which sometimes kingdoms are at stake. Few people bear such a heavy burden in their shoulders, which is, sometimes, at the cost of their lives.

One such person was Illidan Stormrage.

The mighty Demon Hunter, laid low by the Death Knight Arthas, felt this painful experience. He lay there, knowing that his armies have been, most likely, decimated by the Undead. He lay there, knowing that all is lost, yet, hoping that his comrades, the Blood Mage Kael and the Sea Witch Vashj, have escaped from the fate that awaited him. He knew that death had come for him. As the Lich King and Arthas became one, As the frozen plains of Northrend shook at their merging, Illidan's body fell into the icy cold water, and his entire world went black…

It was all blurry at first, but as his vision became clearer and clearer, Illidan realized one thing…

He survived.

He also realized that he was in a cavern high up in a canyon, hidden from sight. It had a bonfire in the middle of it. He never felt this warm in a long time. "Since when did I end up here?" he wondered himself. Then, he saw a man crouching near it to keep him warm. He wore a brown cape, a hood covering his head, and black feathers spread on his shoulders. The man noticed his movement and, without turning around to look, he said "Ah, you're up! I was hoping you would come to soon". Illidan began by saying, "How did you…" but was cut off by the stranger who said "I found you floating in the water, so I took to where we are now". "But isn't Frostmourne a blade that claims the soul of whoever it's victim is?" The Betrayer asked. "Oh, that part. Well, if it weren't for this, your soul would've been lost forever!" He threw the aforementioned object and, as he caught it with one hand, Illidan knew what saved him.

The Skull of Gul'dan

Illidan tried to move but winced at the pain he experienced while doing so. "Stay down. With a wound like that, you should you shouldn't move too much. The fact that you were here for three days prove it!" the man chuckled. "Tell me…who…are you?" Illidan said weakly as he stayed low. The stranger turned around and removed his hood, revealing himself as…

"Medivh? The Last Guardian?"

"Yes. I am the one you speak of. Now that you know who I am…" began the Guardian, but never finished as Illidan interrupted. "Quick! Tell me, did my comrades survive?" "Don't rush me!" said the Prophet, sensing his worries. "We'll get to that part. Anyway, there is no time to waste. We have to stop the Lich King from taking over! His undead armies grow stronger and stronger with each minute we spend here. The biggest threat, however, lies with your former master, Kil'Jaeden the Deceiver. Even as we speak, he readies a plan that will unleash the Burning Legion into the world to destroy all who oppose him, even the Lich King, to control this world. The time to act is now!" "Yes, lets!" Illidan agreed "But tell me first, Kael and Vashj, did they make it out alive?" "They are in no shape to return to battle yet, but yes, they are alive" said Medivh. "Good! So, take me to them! I must rebuild my army and-augh!" Illidan groaned as he uttered these words. He then suddenly remembers the wound he attained from his last battle. A wound like that would keep Illidan out for a long time. "You must not talk too much! I agree with you wanting to make haste, but this is not the task I had in mind!" The Guardian said to restrain the Demon Hunter. "Then what must we do?" asked the bewildered Illidan. He was confused, as well as worried. He had no idea what to do against this impossible situation. He was alone against two impossible enemies. "We both know that you are a powerful ally against the Burning Legion and the Scourge. But alone, you cannot stand a chance." Began Medivh "But, however, among your people lies the one who can turn the tide in our favor. A warrior who can unite all races under one banner against the Lich King and, possibly, Kil'Jaeden the Deciever. Someone you know, I might add" "Go on" Illidan said, guessing it would either be Furion or Tyrande. Or maybe even his jailer, the Warden Maiev Shadowsong who was the guard of his 10,000 year prison cell underground. He wondered (only a little) what ever happened to Maiev ever since he stranded her in the Outlands, giving her no other alternative than defend herself and find a way back. Medivh continues with saying "And his name is…" Illidan wonders on, as there are so many choices, so many people who he knew had the capacity to lead the charge against the undead. But the answer was unexpected as Medivh reveals him as…

"Ereshar Nightblade"

"That runt!" Illidan exclaims. "Are you sure he's the one? The last time I saw that rookie, he couldn't last five minutes with a Murloc, let alone Arthas! Now you're telling me that he's one who's gonna save our world from The Scourge and The Burning Legion? I mean, c'mon! I was expecting my brother Furion or the priestess Tyrande to be the one you're talking about! He'll be the end of us all!". Sensing Illidan's frustrations, Medivh adds "Whether you like it or not, he's the one. Besides, while you were locked away, Eleshar has been taking his training seriously and has become a very skilled fighter. So just take it easy" "You better hope you're right!" Illidan said, now calmed down from the shock on learning the great task that was set for Ereshar. "But of course," Medivh continued "He'll need someone to guide him in his every step towards Northrend. Someone who knows so much about the enemy that he can exploit his weaknesses. Someone strong, wise, and vigilant for the cause. And that person…" "Will be you, right?" Illidan said to finish the sentence. "I'm afraid not. I have my own business to attend to. I wish I could guide young Nightblade in the quest planned for him, but that would not be possible." Medivh said gloomily. "Wow, that's incredible!" Illidan said sarcastically "Then who do you have in mind?" "Hm? Oh, right! Anyway, the one who will guide Ereshar Nightblade will be…" as he was saying this, he points his finger at…

"You, Illidan Stormrage!"

"NO WAY!" Illidan yells in shock. "I can see that you believe in Ereshar, but look, I'm wounded. I am in no shape to guide that youngster of an elf! What the hell did you choose me for? I can't do this!" "If you want to eliminate the undead," continues Medivh "Then you have no choice!" "But how? I'm wounded, for crying out loud!" This put Medivh deep in thought. It took a few minutes but…

"I have an idea!"

"Then let's hear it!" said the annoyed Demon Hunter "We haven't got all day!" At that point, The Prophet stroked his bearded chin thoughtfully. Illidan face looked doubtfully at the Guardian, which was no surprise to him, seeing that only Thrall, Warchief of the Horde, followed his prophecy to go to Kalimdor and be one of the deciding factors against Kil'Jaeden's partner and other champion of the Burning Legion Archimonde. Then he suddenly stood up and said "I'm afraid that I will have to…" "Well?" says the Betrayer, really agitated right now, wondering what the Guardian has in mind…

"Conceal your soul in the Skull of Gul'dan. "

"Oh great! Now how am I going to help that kid?" wondered Illidan, doubting that this would work "That will be explained soon…so be patient." "Oh, alright!" said the confused Demon Hunter "Then what will you do to my body?" " I'll keep it frozen here the way Kil'Jaeden froze the Lich King." Continued Medivh "That way, when you're near the Lich King's domain, remember this cavern. By that time, you're wounds will be completely healed and you will be more help to young Ereshar." "Alright then, now tell me, how can I help Ereshar as an artifact?" "I was about to get to that. Anyway," Medivh went on " The side effect is at way after sunset, The Skull will use your soul to reanimate you as a ghost. Your body will be ethereal, which means the only thing that can hurt you is magic, which our enemies have a lot of. That way, you could still help Ereshar at night, but not at your full strength. So, what do you say?" Now it was Illidan's turn to be deep in thought. He had two choices: Stay in his wounded body at Northrend and fight a losing battle, or leave his body temporarily concealed in his own magical artifact, out of Northrend to guide a young Night Elf who might, just might, end this war forever. It took some time, but his decision came out and it was…

"Alright! I'll do it!"

"Good! Now let us begin! Shall we?" said the Guardian. It took a while to get Illidan up. "Bear in mind," said Illidan while the Guardian was gathering mana "I'll be back for my body, so make sure that not one foul undead creature lays it's filthy claws on it! You got that?" "I sure did…" Medivh replied sarcastically. Even the Guardian was getting more than a little frustrated with Illidan's impatience.

"There! It is all ready!" was what Medivh said when he had enough mana to cast the spell. "Good! Now, lay it on me!" Illidan said, ready for what is about to happen. At that point, Medivh raised his wooden staff, closed his eyes, and began chanting. As he was doing so, the entire cavern was being filled with energy as it glowed a radiant blue. When Medivh was ready he opened his eyes to reveal that they were glowing. He then yells as he points his staff at the anxious Demon Hunter. Out of the staff, comes a ray of blue energy that engulfs Illidan and, as the final effect of the spell, encases him in the same solid ice prison which once imprisoned the Lich King Ner'Zhul. Medivh then raises the Skull and aims it at the huge block of ice and, suddenly, a bright red ray of energy shot out of the icy prison which was, presumably, Illidan's soul. When all was said and done, The Skull of Gul'dan glows with an ominous bright red light, conatining Illidan's soul. Then out of it came Illidan's voice that said "Looks like it worked!" "Indeed. Now, are you ready to fulfill the task given to you, Illidan Stormrage?" said the prophet "You bet I am!" Illidan replied, brimming with determination "Then go!" answered Medivh "Find the one who will play an important role in the final battle against evil! Go find Ereshar Nightblade!" With that, he raised the Skull into the air and, as it's glow got stronger, launches it into the sky, as if it were a fireball, and watches as it flies into the sky. "Safe travels to you, Illidan Stormrage!" said Medivh as Illidan is, most likely, is headed for Ashenvale Forest, the home of the person he called brother, Furion, his old comrade, Tyrande Whisperwind, and the one hero who shall be the one who could change the tide in their favor…

His former student, Ereshar Nightblade

End of Prologue

A/N: Hope you liked it! This is just the prologue. So watch as the plot unwinds and more characters will appear in the story soon. Until then, Ciao!

Disclaimer…again: I only own Ereshar Nightblade…for now, as more of my own characters will appear soon

Coming Soon:

Chapter 1:The Start of a Journey

Illidan manages to arrive at Ashenvale Forest. He encounters difficulties as he learns from Medivh that The Lich King has sent an army of undead to attack the home of the Night Elves. Will he manage to find Ereshar in time? Will he be able to warn him of the threat that is just outside their doorstep? Watch as more characters appear and look out for familiar faces from WCIII in this next chapter!

kingofbeasts, signing out!


End file.
